Comatose
by ihaveninjaskillsdealwithit
Summary: Meet Ari Cragg, a Mudblood trying to fit in at Hogwarts and get over her crush on a pureblood. Meet Caitlin Young, a pureblood trying to get her long-time crush to notice her. When these two become friends, unexpected things happen to both. Rated M


Near Clun, England, there stood a small cottage. Upon a first glance, the cottage would have looked quite normal. White painted wood, a simple wooden roof and door, and two symmetrical, wide windows with flower boxes underneath. A small, rocky path led the way from the bottom of the hill to the front door of the cottage. It looked like nothing more, nothing less. At the most, the house would have reminded you of Snow White and the seven dwarves.

With a soft push, the smooth door opened wide and a small, eleven year old girl looked behind her shoulder, before rushing out. She continued up the rest of the hill, looking down and kicking rocks out of her path. She stopped when she reached a small meadow, where she quickly sat down and smoothed out her pale dress. The girl stared out into the sky, leaning back onto her arms.

She wished she could always sit there, not having to worry about her younger siblings or chores, that she could be herself all the time. She picked at the little flowers around her, before finally picking up one of them and staring it. It was deformed, an ugly pink color and missing a few petals. With a smile, she waved her hand and the flower grew fast. The color changed to a beautiful pale blue and regrew its lost petals before growing larger and larger, turning out to be 3 times larger than before.

"Ariella! Breakfast!" cried an older woman's voice, as the young girl sighed. Ariella stood, gently putting the flower on the ground, before running back to her cottage.

The nearby village of Clun had rumors of about the Cragg family, the family that lived near the top of Shropshire Hill. To them, the family was normal. Carter Cragg was a hard-working farmer, Elizabess Cragg was an infamous tailor in Clun, and their ten children, aging from nine to three months, were hyper and clever, like every other kid in the village. But their eldest, Ariella, was the strangest.

She seemly floated when she jumped off one of the smaller hills, she grew flowers at her commands, and she could disappear from time to time. The residents of Clun believed that the kid had been dropped as a babe, or that they were just imagining it all. So, for years , they ignored the girl and her family, meanwhile, Carter and Elizabess hid their daughter, afraid for her safety. But, little did they know that four short years later, they would discover more about their eldest daughter….

Ariella opened the door of her cottage, where she met her mother slaving over the stove and her youngest sister, Aggie, screaming from her crib. Ariella rushed over, picking up the small girl and comforting her as her brothers, Travis and Tanny, hugged her legs.

"Mum," Ariella asked, "Is there any mail today?"

"Not yet, dear, the post should be arriving any minute." Elizabess said, laying the plates down and putting food on all of them. "Feliks! Jacek! Jessica! Jarrett! Collie! Zayn! Mikael! Breakfast!" Seven small children ran in, giggling and took their place at the table.

That's when the mail slot opened and a few letters were pushed in. Elizabess sighed, grabbing the letters and looking through them. "Bills…..bills…more bills….and-"

Elizabess frowned, "My word…what is this?" Ariella walked over to her mother. "What is it, mum?"

Elizabess, mouth a tight line of confusion, handed Ariella a letter. Ariella was shocked_. A letter…for me?_

Ariella, taking a deep breath, slowly opened the letter and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ariella Viktoria Cragg, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

Ariella stared at the letter. _Witchcraft?_ Elizabess gasped as she read the letter over Ariella's shoulder. "Are they...Tell me they _cannot_ be possibly calling _my_ daughter a _witch_!"

For the first time, Ariella felt…excited. Even if she hadn't wanted to go or even signed up, she wanted to now. It seemed like the right thing to do.

"Mum, I want to go there." Elizabess stared down at her young daughter. "_What?_"

"You heard me, I want to go to this Hogwarts school. Mum, they could _help_ me."

"Ariella…but..but," Elizabess looked into Ariella's green eyes and saw her daughter's determination. She sighed, "Ok, alright, fine, you can go."


End file.
